


No Diets

by Volupturex



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drug Use, Food Kink, Food Play, M/M, Weight Gain, Weightgain
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:07:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23220691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Volupturex/pseuds/Volupturex
Summary: Robbie introduces his boyfriend Morgan to these wonderful new vitamins! Essentially a weightgain fic that may incorporate some intelligence drain, D/s dynamics, and maybe even transformation by the end of it. For now it's pretty much just weight gain though.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 71





	1. 1

“What’s that?” Morgan’s arms were folded, brows furrowed and a bemused smirk on his face. His boyfriend had just come back from shopping, and among the grocery bags was something from the pharmacy; a few droppers and pill bottles--not prescription. “You sick?” 

Robbie shrugged, turning the bottle so the labels were visible. “Just vitamins--thought it might be a good habit, y’know? Got enough for the both of us. Here--try one, it’s a multivitamin. S’posed to take it with food, though.” As he went on with putting the food away, Morgan did shake out a tablet and down it. “Yeah, whatever, I’ll make a sandwich or something. You better not turn into a health nut.” He smirked, leaning in and pecking Robbie on the cheek. “You know I’m not a diet person.” 

“Oh, I know, hon. No diets for you--promise.”

* * *

Morgan popped his pill, sitting down to a large breakfast of eggs, bacon, and a veritable heap of fried potatoes. The eggs were cheesy and rich, and he dug in with gusto, sprawling back in his chair and briefly reaching to tug at his shirt--it was growing a bit tight around the middle. Robbie had always been a good cook. Actually--they both had. Getting together meant no one ever went hungry, since if one of them was too tired, the other would happily whip something up--and it was usually decadent. Of course, they were both pretty active, too; Robbie worked in construction and Morgan, running his own grill, had plenty of time on his feet. Lately, though, Robbie had been taking over in the kitchen, showing his chops with hearty stews, classic full breakfasts, rich desserts and rarely a salad or a light lunch in sight. 

And those vitamins--damn, they packed a punch. They’d been on them for a few weeks now, and Morgan--who’d never been a prude to begin with--felt like a fucking stallion, lately. Emphasis on the fucking. He must’ve really been low on something--iron? Potassium? Fuck if he knew--but he liked it. And so did Robbie--the first time he’d caught Morgan sporting a hard-on at dinner, much to his initial chagrin, the guy had climbed right on his lap and rode him then and there. 

Speaking of which… ugh. Was it normal to get so horny just eating breakfast? Or eating, for that matter? A groan escaped him as he shifted in his seat, but even as his hand dipped below the table…. “Ooh, I know that face, honey--” Robbie chided, clucking his tongue with an amused smirk as he sauntered over, Morgan’s cheeks red and his own grin sheepish. “You feeling a bit pent up? I guess I didn’t take care of you this morning properly…I should know by now one blowjob isn’t enough, huh?” His hands had pushed Morgan’s away, gently guiding his hand back to the fork, before reaching down and giving his bulge a handsy grope. “Mmnh….Just keep eating, sweetheart. I’ll make sure you enjoy yourself from back here.” Robbie pressed a kiss into the black mess of curls that was the back of Morgan’s head as he let out a moan, his jaw gaping a little. “Ah ah-- come on, hon. Eat up, can’t have you wasting such a good breakfast..”

* * *

The smell of breakfast wafting through the upstairs was what finally brought Morgan to his senses. He’d been sleeping in, lately--even shifted the hours of the grill to accommodate. He was just so worn out, lately. Of course, it was just because they’d been having so much more sex--that took a lot out of a guy, right? At least Robbie didn’t seem to mind taking over the cooking in the mornings; it’d been over a month since Morgan had done so. He yawned, and stretched, thudding out of bed and blearily reaching for his clothes. His jeans were so tight nowadays, he wore sweatpants until he had to change into something more presentable. The elastic was stretching over his waist and his thighs pressed together with a soft squish--something Robbie loved to tease lately, just barely avoiding touching the man’s crotch and watching him squirm as his fingers danced over the plump flesh. His tee shirt revealed a crescent of belly, and his chest was noticeably plush under the fabric. Robbie soothed him--he liked a guy with meat on his bones; it showed how good he was at his job, et cetera. 

When he made his way downstairs, still groggy but stomach growling, he was greeted immediately by Robbie bustling over in an apron, wrapping his shorter partner into a bear hug--Morgan was just so much softer, now; and Robbie always had his hands on him. “Mmnh...you smell nice, doll--breakfast is just about ready, why don’t you go and have your pills? I got you some chocolate milk for them, I know how much you love that…” Finally pulling away, Robbie sauntered back into the kitchen--not before giving Morgan’s ass a quick feel. 

The table was set, already--a big glass of the chocolate milk, two of his vitamins beside; and while Robbie was still cooking, there was a plate already filled with cinnamon buns and other pastries. He did have a sweet tooth--and Robbie could bake. He set in eagerly, chair creaking gently as he settled his weight into it, and before long, the pastries were polished off--a dusting of powdered sugar on his cheeks, icing and jam at the corners of his lips. Huffing a little, Morgan sat back, one hand massaging his belly even as Robbie re-entered--looking almost elated to see how quickly his man had finished off his pre-breakfast treat. “My, you look worn out--did you sleep well? We could always try another of those pills before bed, they’re supposed to be marvelous for getting a good night’s rest.” Morgan had almost dozed off--his words shook him awake, and he blinked, nodding, stifling another yawn. “Yeah...maybe? Mmmnh, those were good. I think I’m just having a hard time, uh, keeping up, you know--with work and all…”

“Oh, yes--you’re staying up far too late. That grill really does work you to the bone, you know--and then you don’t have any time for me!” Robbie gave a little pout, setting down a huge plate of stuffed french toast, alongside plenty of thick, dripping cheese breakfast burritos. Morgan stared at the display while Robbie refilled his chocolate milk, looking a little stunned. This was easily enough for a family of four. “Is this--just for us?” He asked, stifling a belch. Robbie chuckled, ruffling his hair and reaching to give his chest a playful scoop--feeling just how soft his ‘pecs’ had become. “Oh, no, goodness--that’s for you, dear. You’ve had such an appetite lately, and I know how good, good food makes you feel…” He winked. Morgan gulped--feeling a familiar tug in his gut….and a twitch in his underwear. “I--that was just--a few times, it’s not really the _food_ \--” 

“Oh? It’s not? That’s funny, dear--because I swear I can see you tenting just at the thought of getting to take a big, gooey, sugary bite..” Robbie took the liberty of cutting a forkful of the stuffed french toast--stuffed with marshmallow and chocolate, to be specific. Morgan was salivating as Robbie brought the fork closer, his cheeks bright red. “Come on, this is so ridiculous. I’m not into, like--” He squeaked with delight--for just as Robbie fed him that first bite, his other hand had come down between his thighs, teasing and rubbing that sensitive spot as he struggled not to drool, gulping down the large bite of food and bending over to feed himself more, all while Robbie kept up his devilish teasing--but never quite finishing him off. Morgan was stuffing himself; each bite bringing a new stimulation, his stomach growing taut, round and full. It felt like hours of teasing before the plate was empty--quite literally empty, as Robbie had chided Morgan for leaving bits of melted cheese, and syrup--and he’d found himself lapping at the plates for every last bit, before finally--finally, he slumped back, breathing heavy, his underwear a sticky mess and Robbie delightedly moving to massage his partner’s overfull tum. “Thattaboy….I know you love it. Look at you, nearly passed out just from breakfast. It won’t be long before this belly of yours is too big for me to stroke you off like this..”


	2. Chapter 2 -- Getting Dressed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morgan’s getting quite big–and Robbie plans to show it off.

Morgan’s routine had...changed. The fact was, he just didn’t have the energy, lately, to head in to work. So he managed the business from home; and left the cooking to his sous chef--now head chef. It had been six months since he’d started taking those vitamins--though that wasn’t something he was keeping track of, but rather Robbie.

And Robbie was impressed. He knew Morgan had an appetite--and he knew he had a libido. But those ‘vitamins’ had taken it to new heights. His boyfriend could hardly look at a plate of food without getting stiff--even if by now it was harder to tell. He’d been feeding him up nonstop; with little snacks to tide him over as he worked from home, huge meals that went on for well over an hour, and taking him out to plenty of restaurants on the few days he couldn’t cook himself. Everything was rich, fatty, greasy--good food, but nothing you’d eat on a diet. But Robbie had promised--and he planned to deliver. 

It was early evening when Robbie got home after work--and a quick trip to the grocery store. He cooked good food, but when it came time for snacks, Morgan had to make do with junk. He didn’t seem to mind. Those pills were a blessing--but they had seemed to make the guy a little scatterbrained, a little...out of it, lately. Robbie had upped the dosage and it was certainly having side effects. Bearing in the bags of pudding cups, soda cans and chip bags, he grabbed up a few of each and headed upstairs to the bedroom, where Morgan tended to work. “Honey, I thought you might like a little snack--” He pushed inside, seeing his pudgy boyfriend hard at ‘work’, idly browsing social media. A few cans of soda were already emptied, and the little waste basket under the desk was full of wrappers. Robbie clucked his tongue, setting out the chocolate pudding and cola. “I thought you worked until seven, hm? It’s not even five yet.” He teased, kneading his shoulders that sloped downward with a softness he hadn’t felt before. Morgan used to be...well, husky, certainly--but with firm muscle and a reasonably powerful physique. Now he was practically wedged into the chair, sweatpants not doing much to mask how flabby his thighs were, and a belly that warmed most of his lap. He looked up with a grin, meeting Robbie in a warm kiss. “Ahh, I figured I can finish the rest up tomorrow. Not like I got a lot to do, anyway. I asked Damian if he knew how to like, deal with ordering and shit cause those spreadsheets give me a fucking headache. He said no problem, so…” He gave a little shrug, reaching out for the soda and popping the top. “Thanks for picking these up, sugar--you’re a peach.” 

“Not as much of a peach as you, my dear. You’re looking rather...rotund.” Robbie leaned over him, giving a gentle rub--and then pushing, just a bit to see how it felt--how taut. How full--how much had Morgan been snacking? As usual, it was quite clear that he likely hadn’t stopped eating for more than a few minutes at a time. “Goodness, will you have room for dinner? Maybe we shouldn’t go out tonight--” “No, no that--um. I’m hungry. Really. Besides, you said we could get lasagna at that new place. Can’t miss out on that..” He pleaded, looking genuinely fretful for a moment before Robbie chuckled and gave a nod. “You’re right. It is a treat. But, you know…” He gave a little tug on that t-shirt riding up his belly, exposing a mound of fat and clinging to the man’s moobs that were starting to look...quite plump. “You’ll have to get out of these sweats. They’re a nice restaurant--surely you have something nicer to wear?”

Did he? Morgan gave a little sigh, reaching up to close his laptop and, bracing his palms on the arms of his chair, stood up with a bit of trouble, his belly bumping up against the desk. “I...yeah. Yeah, course I do. I’ll...find somethin’, no worries. When do you wanna go?” He turned to find himself face to face with Robbie, his taller boyfriend cupping his cheeks (he loved how round they’d become, those high cheekbones no longer quite so defined) and giving him another kiss. “Half an hour? You think you can get yourself all suited up by then?” He gave his cheeks a quick pat--and spun to march downstairs. 

Oh, Robbie would have loved to watch him struggle to get dressed. But he held himself off--no, today he wanted to be surprised. He wanted to watch Morgan come downstairs and see just how tight that old suit had gotten.

* * *

Morgan was beginning to worry. See, the past few months had been a wonderful, hedonistic blur as he’d settled easily into a routine of sleeping, eating, and doing the bare minimum at the computer. Damian, sous chef, was utterly capable, and Morgan was grateful, especially as he’d been finding it rather difficult to focus lately. Every time he sat down to work, opening up ordering spreadsheets or anything to do with budget--his brain just...fuzzed over. He’d stare at the same screen, struggling to make sense of it. He felt like an idiot--and more than once he’d had to call Damian for help, who seemed rather confused--not by Morgan’s questions, which he answered readily, but by the fact that Morgan needed to ask in the first place. Still...he was helping out, and Morgan was grateful. It was a nice change of pace, frankly. He’d been feeling relaxed, easygoing. At least..in most ways. Lately, he could hardly sit down to a meal without getting, er, excited--and while at first he thought it was just a fluke, now just thinking about dinner, with Robbie, eating plate after plate of lasagna….

It was a car horn from outside that brought Morgan back to reality; having slipped into a fantasy, his hand buried under his stomach and groping his crotch, a little bit of drool on the corner of his mouth. Fuck…. A loud gurgle from his gut prompted him to finally move over to the dresser. He needed to look...nice. Presentable, right? He could do that. Surely he had something that fit…

‘Something’ had turned out to be...well, it was doable. Morgan was a bit out of breath--after all, those pants had been so tight he’d spent almost five minutes just trying to force them up over thighs and hips that had grown almost pear-shaped. His belt was holding them secure--for now. Still, for the first time in weeks he was in something tighter than sweatpants, and there was no hiding from the mirror now. His belly was still bare, fuzzy and portly, hanging over his tight slacks--staring at himself like this, Morgan couldn’t help but give it a gentle pat--wobbling gently before continuing to rest, plump and heavy. He felt almost transfixed; it was so...round. He felt he could just wrap his arms around it and lift it--how heavy would it be? Gingerly, he clasped his hands together under the cusp, where his belly just hung over his pants. It was warm, and he lifted with a soft grunt--

“Oh my god.”

A startled squeak left Morgan as he dropped his heft, the blubber hanging over his waist once more with a jiggle as it settled, his eyes widening as Robbie stepped in, his own face one of surprise and...delight. “You look...absolutely _huge_.” Morgan’s cheeks colored; his hands coming to rest over his soft chest, the other over his stomach--as if to show some sense of modesty that was far too minimal for his current girth. Robbie was snickering a little--but as Morgan stared at him, it was obvious that his boyfriend was just as transfixed as he had been. The flush on his cheeks only deepened as Robbie stepped behind him, breath warm on his neck, and pulled him into a hug--pushing away Morgan’s hands from hiding his figure and using his own to knead at his doughy moobs. “Mmnh...so much to tease, now. Is that why you’ve been eating so much? Because you want me to have my hands all over you? I knew you were getting insatiable….” He clucked his tongue, giving his nipple a pinch while he murmured; words breathing hot into Morgan’s ear. The sounds escaping his boyfriend were needy, a whine escaping as he shook his head in protest--only for Robbie to cup one rounder cheek from behind. “Hush, darling. I know it’s true. I know how ravenous you’ve been, lately--how much it turns you on just to stuff your face...I bet you’re rock-hard right now, hmm? It’d be the only hard part of you by now--but it’s all trapped in those nice slacks...and we have a dinner to get to.” Robbie clucked his tongue, giving that cheek a pinch and suddenly shifting around to come between Morgan and the mirror. “You’re not even dressed yet--look at this, all hanging out--do you have a shirt that fits? Or a jacket? Am I going to have to take you shirtless to dinner? Would you like that?” He purred, tracing a finger down the slope of his gut. “Or maybe you just haven’t gotten dressed because you’ve been so busy getting off on yourself...I can understand. You’re a glutton in more ways than one…”

* * *

Fuck. He was so. So needy. Robbie was teasing him. Touching him. His cock was harder than he thought possible, what with a new weight bearing down on his groin. He felt trapped in these pants, his thighs barely held in, his ass straining at the seat of the slacks, and meanwhile Robbie was just...coaxing him. Every word made his skin flush, his chest fluttering with quick breath. His mind was wandering into fantasy; salivating at the thought of just what he proposed; sitting down to dinner, wedging into a booth with plate after plate of rich food brought before him, his belly exposed, taut and full….impossible to miss. He couldn’t do it...he needed to get dressed.

He was struggling, clearly, to bring himself back to the present. To think straight. To focus on the task at hand. It was so tempting to delve back into the world of fantasy--a fantasy that didn’t seem far from reality at all. But Robbie was here now--for all his teasing, at least he was helping, too; bringing a jacket from the closet, something Morgan recalled as having been too big before--now he held it up beside Morgan, clucking his tongue as he stared at the reflection. “I don’t know, dear….but we’ll try, hmm?” He grinned, giving Morgan a little nudge.


End file.
